


Best Enemies Forever

by Nelja



Category: Nimona (Web Comic)
Genre: Foe Yay, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackheart et Goldenloin, maintenant qu'ils sont dans des camps opposés, établissent de nouveaux protocoles de rivalité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Enemies Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Best Enemies Forever [English translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158032) by [Sipho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipho/pseuds/Sipho)



> Tout appartient à Noelle Stevenson.

"Vas-tu me tuer maintenant ?" Goldenloin réussit à garder l'air grandiloquent même quand il est à terre, son armure en miettes, trop meurtri pour se relever. Si Blackheart était infimement plus mesquin, il prévoirait de l'hélium, ou de quoi le faire éternuer, pour gacher cela aussi. "Je n'ai qu'une dernière volonté : quand je serai mort, oublie ta rancune envers l'Agence Héroïque du Maintien de l'Ordre !"

"Pardon ?"

"Oui ! Une fois ta vengeance assouvie, abandonne la super-méchanceté ! Tu n'es pas fait pour cela ! Je comprends que tu veuilles t'opposer à moi, mais..."

Ce n'est que la classe nécessaire à sa position qui empêcha Blackheart de porter bruyamment sa main à son front.

"Ambrosius, pour ta gouverne, je me sens parfaitement à l'aise avec la super-méchanceté ! Tu as été un élément déclencheur, mais il faudrait arrêter de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi, et mon monde en particulier !"

"Sérieusement ?"

"Oui ! Cela me va bien. J'aime la science que je pratique, j'aime l'ambiance, j'aime ne pas avoir à supporter nos chefs - les chefs en général, mais surtout les notres."

"Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir !"

"Certainement pas ! Et pourquoi cela te ferait-il plaisir ?"

"Ha, si tu savais, Ballister, combien j'ai souffert d'avoir été la cause de ton revirement ! Ha, quand je pense à tout le mal que tu as pu faire par ma faute, j'ai presque envie de m'excuser auprès de la société...

"Et auprès de moi ?"

"Ah ah ! N'essaie pas de me prendre par surprise ! Comment pourrais-je présenter des excuses à un méchant ? Surtout à celui qui va me tuer dans quelques instants... mais je tiens à dire que je suis fier et que même contre ma vie, je ne..."

Blackheart brandit son rayon. Goldenloin commença à bredouiller quelque chose comme "Ce serait bien si tu pouvais faire en sorte que le corps soit présentable, pour les media..."

Blackheart visa le mur au-dessus de Goldenloin, ce qui eut pour effet de l'ensevelir sous une couche inégale de gravats et de couvrir de poussière ses vêtements propres.

"Sache que je suis offensé. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais te tuer avant de t'avoir humilié un nombre de fois suffisant."

"Ca me semble bien !" s'exclama Goldenloin. Blackheart nota que pour rendre sa voix ridicule et donc moins insupportable, la poussière était un bon début. "Est-ce que je peux jouer aussi ?"

Blackheart eut un ricanement - un de ses ricanement de Grand Méchant les plus réussis à ce jour. "Tu peux échouer, oui."


End file.
